


Holding On

by holystardown



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holystardown/pseuds/holystardown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan just wants a place to rest his hand... and maybe his heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

It’s not that he has feelings for Joonmyun; it’s just that the desire to feel a body in his arms, familiar weight pressing into his side and delicate hands clasping around his own waist has him reaching for the other leader at every chance he gets. When he closes his eyes and rests his arm just above the bend of Joonmyun’s hip, the soft curve of his side is enough to let Yifan pretend that he’s caressing the gentle figure of a girl- maybe even a girl back home- that in reality is too far out of his reach. 

He’d tried it with Amber once before, but it resulted in too much awkward squirming on both parts and a blunt “dude what the hell” before they agreed to never talk about it again. The rest of the f(x) girls were too young to not pass as creepy besides Victoria (he didn’t feel like having Changmin’s fist meet his face any time soon though), and he couldn’t even come close to mustering up the courage to try anything with his SNSD sunbaes. Besides, when were they ever around for such a thing anyway? It was only the next logical step to default to his members. 

Promoting as twelve gave him a wider range of options, but with that also came new restrictions. Jongin had hips fit for a goddess, but was too tall for Yifan's taste. Kyungsoo was too jumpy, Yixing too sensitive. Baekhyun was strictly off-limits, and Jongdae would never shut up for long enough to make it even worth the effort. But then… there was Joonmyun. 

The top of his head was just the right height to tuck under Yifan’s chin and for soft auburn hair to tickle his neck as the smaller man leaned into every touch without even having to think about it, warmth radiating from his skin as if he was made to be held that way. If nothing else, Yifan thinks as his arm finds itself securely fastened in the dip of Joonmyun’s side, he definitely deserves to be.


End file.
